All for One and One for All
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: Being female is not always easy, especially if you're Sora. Growing up with three older brothers, Sora has become what her mother has always feared, a tomboy. On her birthday, she rides off to become a musketeer little does she know they're disbanded.


**Story: All for One and One for All**

**Ch. 1 **

Unexpected Turn of Events

The day was young and beautiful. The sun was rising, the birds singing, and the dew beginning to fade away. The fresh mountain air came down in the Takenouchi residence flourishing a beautiful scent. The fiery red head sat upon a saddle galloping down a mountainous hill. She was not riding sidesaddle as a lady would. She was not dressed like a lady would, her attire consisted of: men's clothing. Her hat that lied upon her red hair was light brown with a dangling, ruffled feather upon it; her white button up long-sleeve shirt was rather large and was tucked in; her pants were a bit baggy and were a green; and her boots that overlapped her pants were black leather; she was a woman in man's clothing. Skirts were for Daddy's little princess in her mind. She laughed as she steered the horse down the steep hill. The pace quickened the four beat gate seemed to move to what seemed like a five. She threw her arms in the air and rode without her reins.

"SORA!" she heard her furious mother yell.

She looked at her mother who was burning with fury. "Yes mother?" she yelled, giving a devious grin.

"Get off that horse right now! Get in here you're late for luncheon!" her mother yelled.

"Alright" she moaned.

She steered the horse into the barn and dismounted. She gave the reins to Mark, their stable hand.

"Your mother yelling again?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the sorrowful girl.

"Yes, never a moment's peace I'm telling you." she complained, hanging her head low and dragging her worn feet on the ground.

Mark smiled. "I'm glad I'm not a girl. I am especially glad not a Takenouchi girl. You know your parents just want a well-mannered lady like girl. I mean come on you are the youngest, you are the only girl, and you have two older brothers. Give your parents some credit." He said placing his rugged hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and muttered her despise of her life as she walked off. She walked in her feathered hat bouncing with her movements. The doors creaked open and pounded against the wall. Her feet led her into the dining room. She walked in dirt painting her fair colored face, mud being found about on her shirt and pants, and her boots were caked with an outer layer of hardened dirt.

"Sora! Take your shoes off! Go take a shower! Oh my gosh! You look like a man! Please leave my presence and come back as my daughter!" her mother screeched placing her hand in front of her face and closing her pleasant eyes.

"Mom, this is your daughter whether you like it or not." Sora replied harshly.

"No if this was my daughter. I would see a beautiful gown, hair nicely arranged, a pleasant fragrance, a lovely attitude, and a clean appearance." Her mother daydreamed staring out the stained glass window.

"Well I am who I am. Give my regards to that dream of a daughter." She replied shrugging her shoulders and heading upstairs.

Her mother frowned upon her. Sora just could not help herself. This is who she was. She could not be something she is not. Sora knew she disgraced her parents. That would change soon. As she went up the spiral white carpeted stairway, she stared upon the portraits painted of her family. She entered her bedroom, her feet dragging mud and all. Her pale yellow room gleaming in the shining sun. Her silver flowered mattress and spread sparkling in the light, and her dressers well arranged and dusted. She casually threw off her boots and headed to her shower. She went in the steamy water and soothed her aching and tired body. Life flowed back within her. She cleansed her body and got out wrapping a silver silk towel around her water dripping body. She walked out and slipped into a decent pair of black pants and crimson ruffled button up shirt. She placed a different dark brown hat on and walked back downstairs.

She entered the kitchen once more. Her mother frowned but did not object.

"At least you're clean." She said huffing, and gawking at the disgraceful sight.

Sora gave a smile, a smile that shone fakeness. She sat down and ate her mere salad. The delicious green leaves, tomatoes, cucumbers, and parsley. She sighed annoyed and picked around at her food.

"Sora, your 22nd birthday is tomorrow, and you are not even married yet. You must find a fiancée soon." Her mother spoke up, staring harshly at the way her manners were.

"Why? Why must I? What if I do not wish for a companion by my side just yet mother?" Sora replied, slamming her hands upon the table and standing up.

"Sora, restrain yourself! Sit down! It tis tradition which can not be broken" her mother hissed, giving her a vile glare.

Sora's ruby orbs glimmered with vigor. Fire lit them up, the rage igniting them. "No! I will not be wedded to some man that I will only know for a few weeks if that at all!" Sora remarked beginning to walk off.

"Sora Rennae Takenouchi watch your tongue and give your respect!" her father interrupted.

Sora quieted down and glanced at her father. A rather tall figure with raven colored hair, green orbs, which glimmered with a disgrace of her presence, and a broad figure. Her mother was a shorter raven colored hair, with ruby orbs like hers that also shone disgrace, and a petite figure. Sora was a mixture of both. She had fiery red hair, glimmering and spiteful ruby orbs, and a bold, daring, and defiant way of life. Sora remained quiet as her father stared from his chair in the corner of the room.

"Now what do you have to say?" he asked, actually more like demanded.

"Nothing, I have nothing to say." She boldly replied. She stormed off to her room, slamming the doors behind her.

"What has become of her?" her mother cried.

"Ever since her eldest brother died, she's never really shone the little girl we once knew." Mr. Takenouchi held his wife.

**The next day Sora's 22nd birthday**

Sora's ruby orbs fluttered open to her father's rambling. Today was the day she made her family happy. She slipped into tight forest green pants, a white baggy top that she tucked in, leather boots that rose outside of her pants and cupped out, and a tan hat with a gray feather on the end. She put on a fine fragrance, cut her hair to where it was a little above her shoulders, she placed her hair in a bun and used the hat to conceal it. She made her face slightly dirty to give a manly appearance. For a whole four months, she had dreamt of this day. She had worked on a manly voice, how to sword fight, properly ride a horse, and hide her feminine side. She crawled down the vines on her window. She quietly made her way out to the stables. She pulled out her horse Maximus a black Akhal-Teke; the finest horse in all of France. She placed the saddle upon the horse and fastened her bag. She mounted and rode off. She cheered and laughed. _'To musketeer headquarters I go.'_ She thought.

**Musketeer Headquarters**

No musketeers were in sight. A pile of ash had smoke rising from it. Swords lay upon the sandy ground; the stone building was abandoned and secluded.

"The Musketeers have been disbanded sir." A man in a red tunic with a gold outlined cross said.

"Good, it tis all going as planned. Now my guards shall rule the castle. The King will be "protected" and I will rule without those pesky blue coats." A full armor covered man, with a red cape with that same golden cross-remarked, smirking boldly. This man was the leader of the Cardinals, Cardinal Richignal.

"Actually sir, there are four." A man with a husky voice said. He was dressed in all black. A sparkling black shirt, gleaming black pants, black leather boots that covered up to his knees, black hat with a ruffled black feather. Distinctly upon him on his right eye, a black eye patch remained. This man was Captain Rushvourt.

"Four?" the Cardinal asked with anger in his voice.

"Yamato, Taichi, Kourishiro, and Takeru." The Captain briskly said gripping his silver blade that lied at his hip in its sheath.

"Those four, get them in at once." the Cardinal demanded violently.

"Yes sire," he said, giving a low bow and charging off, anger in his every footstep.

**At a Horse Stable in Paris, France**

Sora rode in, her body hot and sore from the long ride. She dismounted and walked up to the owner of the mere stable.

"Excuse me sir. How much does it cost to board?" she asked using a deep brusque voice.

"20 pieces." The old hag replied.

"Done," she handed him the twenty pieces and put her horse in an empty stall. In the corner of the barn was a table with nine people sitting at it. Four men and five women sat there, all dining and some with a disgruntled look upon their faces. She noticed a young girl with Indigo hair staring at her, basically drooling. She almost gagged but kept herself in check. The men and women were drinking and talking. She placed her saddle and bridle next to the stall and walked by. As she walked past, she heard one speak up.

"You look a little lost. Can we help you with something?" the Indigo haired girl asked quirking an eyebrow and smiling.

It was true she was lost indeed. "Yes, could you help me find Musketeer Headquarters?" she asked.

The girl smiled and slightly blushed at the smile Sora gave. Sora almost dropped dead _'if only she knew.'_ She thought.

"The musketeers have been disbanded, they no longer exist. Go home before you get into further danger." A man with a cold expression, silky blonde locks, and the most azure blue eyes spoke.

"I just arrived, why are they disbanded?" she asked, shock within her voice.

"The Cardinal." Was all a younger blonde-haired boy had to say. She could see a resemblance of the two.

"May I ask your name?" another girl spoke up. She was young. She was a petite brunette with dancing ruby orbs.

Sora hesitated, trying to think quickly on her feet. "Skye Tekouchi." She said taking a sigh of relief.

"Skye, now that's unique." Once more another spoke up. This man was bold and tall. His hair was near gravity defying and would give the women of France a stroke if they saw how spiky and uncombed it was. The color of it was a well defined chocolate brown, and his eyes a gleaming bold hazel.

She gave a bit of a smile and gave her attention to the brunette once more.

"I'm Kari Kamiya," the brunette stated, "And Tai Kamiya my older brother," she pointed to the chocolate haired man. "This is Kourishiro Izumi." She glanced to a red head, with green eyes and an expressionless face. "Over there is Takeru Ishida." Her gaze fell upon the younger blonde, who as well inherited the blue eyes. "And Mimi Tachikawa" she looked to a slender female with defining pink haired girl. "Beside me is Miyako Inoue." She directed to the flirtatious indigo haired female that was drooling over her. "This is Lexa Deleve." She stated about a petite jet-black haired female. "The last is Yamato Ishida, Takeru's older brother." She stared at the end of the table, at the handsome blonde, that was so abrupt, but yet his eyes were so dazzling and intriguing.

She tipped her hat. "Pleasure. By Cardinal you mean-

"Cardinal Richignal." Taichi interrupted.

Out of nowhere, the sound of men approached. Red tunics flocked around them like flies to open candy.

"You're under arrest. The women and boy are free to go unless they intend to resist." The man said.

The girls rose and walked a few inches away knowing what this was leading to. Sora remained, standing boldly.

"Go," Yamato said.

"No, if they're disbanded then I came here for nothing. I will not allow myself to go back to my home! I'm fighting whether you approve or not!" she yelled at him.

"Stubborn," Kourishiro stated.

"Very," Taichi replied.

They all turned around smirks upon their faces. They drew their swords. Sora's was very unique. It was silver with gold streaming up the sword. Yamato raised an eye at her sword. She smiled. They all headed in for an attack. They fought vigorously and valiantly. They had a victory. As Matt was beginning to walk off a sword headed towards his back. The girls screamed but Matt did not have enough reaction time. Then a silver sword with golden streams interfered. It clashed with the opposing sword. They all saw Captain Rushvourt. Her sword defended Matt with all her might. She defended and advanced.

"Run!" she yelled at them.

They all glanced at her. They mounted their horses as cardinal guards arrived. They rode off. Matt stopped and looked back at her. He then rode on.

Sora fought as best she could but Captain Rushvourt punched her knocking her unconscious.

The next day darkness and a forsaken stench befell upon the lying girl. She woke up and found the captain standing before her. He grabbed her and brought her to her feet. He led her out with shackles on her feet and hands. He brought her to the Cardinal's quarters. He brought her upon her knees.

"Where are the musketeers?" the cardinal asked.

She remained silent and just stared at him.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"I let them get away." She replied defiantly as ever.

He grunted with anger. He motioned for her to be sent away. A guard brought her out. Once she was out, she hit the guard over the head with her shackles and dragged him over to a dark corner. She stood outside the door eavesdropping on the conversation between the captain and cardinal.

"Well say that the King that England is moving for an attack in our country and are already here. Well tell him he must evacuate. Well bring him on the ship and well have him be killed by an "English" sniper. On the day of his anniversary, this will be arranged. He'll evacuate, get on the boat, get "shot", thrown off the boat, and never seen again." The cardinal said.

"Yes, I'll have it all arranged." The captain said.

"What of the musketeers?" the cardinal asked.

"They'll be terminated." He replied, clenching his fist.

The cardinal smiled. A knock fell upon the door.

"Sir, I found him outside." A guard said bringing Sora in. She was struggling and giving a low growl of annoyance.

"What's your name boy?" the captain asked.

"Skye," she replied, taking a deep breath.

"how much did you hear?" the cardinal asked.

"Enough." She replied knowing there was no way of lying to them.

"How much?" he asked.

She remained silent. The cardinal nodded his head. The guards brought her outside and placed her on a stretcher in mid public.

"Were going to break every bone in your body then remove your head." The captain said, laughing maliciously.

"I'll enjoy watching you die." The cardinal clapped his hands and smirked. "One less person to worry about."

She frowned this was not as she planned. They tied her on. The stretching began. She screamed in pain. The shrill could be heard throughout France. Her bones were beginning to tremble the end was near.

-t.b.c-

-Wandering Rain


End file.
